


Your Fluffy Irish Cat

by rashisama



Category: Irish Actor RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-13
Updated: 2013-09-13
Packaged: 2017-12-26 10:43:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/965015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rashisama/pseuds/rashisama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Mia: who asked for an Aidan fluff. Hope it's ok :3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Fluffy Irish Cat

The door creaking open startled you, absorbed as you were in your book. Looking up you see your boyfriend, exhausted and ready to drop. Aidan Turner is known for his boundless energy and enthusiasm, but you're one of the few to see him crash. He's working on another film and all of the fight choreography tires him out. Smiling you shift your position so your side is against the arm rest and your book is snuggled beside you. Aidan trudges over and flops on the sofa, head on your lap, feet hanging over the edge. Giggling at your boyfriend, you gently run your fingers through his thick hair; making the curls even more messy. Gently scratching behind his ears, he makes a noise deep in his chest like a cats purr. Rolling over so you have more access to his ear he curls up and promptly falls asleep under your ministrations. Gazing down at your boyfriend you take the time to study his features, both masculine and boyish. You trace his stubbled jaw, his full lips, his nose, his long eyelashes. You gently ghost your fingers over his eyebrows marveling over the way they can turn your ray of sunshine into a dark, brooding, handsome stranger. You run your hands over his hairline, smoothing errant curls as you go. He smiles in his sleep at this, the smile of a dreaming innocent. Placing a kiss on his temple you slowly reach for your book. Once comfortable, you lose yourself in far away adventures and absent-mindedly stroke your slumbering lover's head.


End file.
